Meeting People
by clovecarstairs02
Summary: The NCIS A-team investigates the murder of Josh Abram's dad. So when they go to Roseville, Virginia and meets Cammie and the Gallagher Girls, what could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rachel's POV

I never told anyone this, but Bex is _not _the first non-american student to be at Gallagher, Ziva David is. After graduating, she became Mossad and worked for her father and now an NCIS agent. I thought I'd never see her again, but here she is, with her team, investigating the murder of Josh Abram's dad, who was once a Marine. She's still the same from all these years, same wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a windows peak on her hair. I'd never seen the team before, but I'll give you a description. There was her team leader, the silver-haired man with piercing blue eyes, Gibbs. Then there was the slightly chubby man with green eyes and a geek appearance, McGee. Then there was the charmin guy with emerald eyes, Tony, a womanizer. So on with the investigation.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third-person POV

Ziva was asking Cammie and her roommates, "So, what is your relationship with Mr. Abrams's son, Josh?"

Cammie replied calmly while acting dumb, "He was my boyfriend for 1 semester, but that's it, well, once in a while I see him on the streets in Roseville but I'm not really sure if it's him."

"Of course you're sure," Ziva said, then leaned towards her, and spoke quietly, only for Cammie and her roommates to hear, "You're a spy aren't you?"

Cammie and her roommates looked shocked. Sure Ziva was Mossad but how could she figure out _that_.

"What are you talking about?" replied Cammie, denying the fact that she _is _in fact, a spy.

"Don't play dumb on me, I went to school here with your mom.. Rachel Morgan, isn't it?" Ziva stated matter-of-factly.

_But how? Bex _is _the first non-American girl to go to Gallagher, isn't she? _Liz thought.

But before Liz could ask, Tony came waltzing in the conversation.

"So ladies, may I excuse Ziva for a moment?" giving Ziva a sideway glance.

A chorus of "yeah"s and "ok"s were spoken by the certain group of people. Then he took Ziva with him to the other side of the hall.

"Z, there's something I really want to tell you, and I know you won't believe me but, I'm from Blackthorne, a school for spies." (in this story Blackthorne really _is _for spies) And he took a deep breath waiting for her reaction/answer.

"I believe you, and I know, because I went to Gallagher—here–a school for spies, not the snobby bitches kind they act to be. Promise not to tell to anyone, especially Gibbs." she pleaded.

"I–" he was cut off by the sound of glass shattering and 4 men in black came from the room. _Let the fight begin_, they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think are they? COC? Blackthorne? Please review. And tell me if it's goode or bad. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do the disclaimer before so here I am, doing it.. I don't own Gallagher Girls or NCIS, they all belong to their respective writers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

These black men charged for the NCIS agents, knowing that they're no match for them, but little do they know that they were fighting against a Gallagher Girl, Blackthorne Boy, a Marine and a geek that could probably beat their asses.

One man attacked Ziva, probably thinking that she was _just _a girl right, but when he tried to punch her, she blocked his move, and they continued on until Ziva got sick of it and slapped a Nipotine patch on his neck and he was out like a light.

Meanwhile, across from her, Tony was doing the same and also slapped a Naoptine patch to his neck while Gibbs knocked the man he was fighting unconscious as surprisingly, McGee did too.

They all carried their intruders to the middle of the room and removed their mask to reveal 4 teen boys.

"Zach!" Cammie gasped while her roommate also gasped while saying their boyfriend's name.

"Grant!"

"Jonas!"

"Nick!"

"You know these guys?" Gibbs asked, questioning the girls.

"Yeah, they're Blackthorne Boys/our boyfriends." Cammie replied.

_I just fought with one of my brothers_, Tony thought.

"The one for delinquents?" McGee asked.

"No, the one for spies." Rachel replied, walking from thin air. The other girls gasped, and Cammie defended, "Hey, they deserve to know!"

"Thank you Cammie, and by the way, Ziva, welcome back to Gallagher, it's nice to see you again. And for those who don't know what Gallagher is, it's a school for spies, not those snobby bitches they act to be." Rachel continued. Tony and Ziva stayed calm while McGee gasped, but after all this drama, Gibbs just smirked.

"Why are you smirking Gibbs?" Rachel asked, smiling, like she knew something.

"Oh, nothing, I just knew that, and for the fact that I just knocked my nephew unconscious, of course I'm smirking."

"Which nephew?" Tina asked, being the gossiper she is.

"Nick," was his gruff reply.

"Okay then, now that's settled, can we continue the investigation?" Gibbs asked, and even though it sound like a question, it was more of a command.

Rachel nodded and the other teammates left but Ziva turned back. "Okay the, we need to solve the case first then I'll catch up with you Rachel, meaning I'll go back here again okay?" Ziva asked.

"Okay Ziva, see you later!"

"C'mon, let's go Ziva!" Tony exclaimed, wanting to get out of here and solve the case.

"Bye." Ziva said one last time before walking with the rest of her teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I write a sequel? And please review and tell me if it's good or bad. :)**


End file.
